yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga characters
__TOC__ This is a listing of Yu-Gi-Oh! characters other than the main characters that appear in both the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and Yu-Gi-Oh! first series anime / Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Manga, first and second series anime characters Hobson :Main article: The Four Game Masters#Daimon Ushio Ushio 「牛尾」, known as Demetrius in the English version of the Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, is a hall monitor at Domino High School who offers a paid bully protection service to Yugi after he was bullied by Jonouchi and Honda - Jonouchi had thrown one piece of the Millennium Puzzle out the window so that Yugi could not solve it. Yugi says that he is not being bullied. Later, Ushio reveals a beaten Jonouchi and Honda, upsetting Yugi. After Yugi refuses his service, Ushio beats him up and asks him to pay the bully protection fee of 1600 dollars. Jonouchi fishes out the piece from where he threw it and gives it to Yugi. Dark Yugi appears and challenges Ushio to a shadow game. In the manga, Dark Yugi also brings twice the amount of money that Ushio asked for. The game involves $3200 and a knife in the manga. In the anime, the game involves scaling the building and trying to draw the playing card with the higher number. Ushio loses after he tries to cheat, and Yugi places a penalty game on him. In the manga, Ushio goes crazy and thinks that a pile of leaves and trash is money. In the anime, Ushio imagines there are monsters coming out of a body of water about to eat him, and he is seen trembling and crying in front of the school, which results in him being taken to the hospital. He is mentioned but not named in flashbacks in the English second series (Duel Monsters) anime. Manga and first series anime characters Ms. Chono Ms. Chono (蝶野, Chōno), known in the English version of the DDM video game as Miss Lynn Medusa, is a teacher at Domino High School. She is known as the "Wicked Witch of Expulsion" ("Lynn, the Expelling Witch" in the English DDM game), since she expelled fifteen students in the last six months. In the manga, after a desk check, Chono asks who a love note in the form of a jigsaw puzzle to Miho belonged to. Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda stood up, indicated that the puzzle came from each of them. Chono decided to finish the puzzle to determine who the gift is from. Dark Yugi turned the gift into a Shadow Game. The more she works the puzzle, the more her face starts to turn into pieces. When she finished the puzzle, the pieces from her face appear - her beautiful face shatters, revealing her true ugly face. The other students laugh at her. The gift was from Honda; when it was given to Miho, she rejected him. In the anime, the gift was supposed to be from a girl named Mayumi to Jonouchi but Anzu actually made it as Mayumi didn't know what to give Jonouchi. When Anzu complains about the strictness of the school, Chono asks Anzu to collect signatures from other students in a petition asking for laxer rules. Chono then orders some boys to rip up Anzu's signature paper. Dark Yugi challenges Chono to a game involving two mirrors and being blindfolded. Again, her face cracks when she loses to reveal her ugly face. She later appears in episode 12 with Ryuuichi Fuha and again gets her face cracked. Dragon Dragon, known as Feng Long in the English version of the Dungeon Dice Monsters video game and unnamed in the manga, played a fighting arcade game with Yugi, and both of them choose the same character, Bruce Ryu (a take-off on Bruce Lee - In the first series anime Yugi's character is called "Dragon"). After Yugi defeats him several times, Dragon beats up Yugi in retaliation and takes his Millennium Puzzle. Jonouchi challenges Dragon to a fight. In the manga, Dragon says that they both would place knives in their mouths. Dragon is cheating as his knife is a false knife that "retracts" when pushed in; Jonouchi tells him to take out the knife, and the player gladly takes it out. In addition, the player had the advantage by fighting in a narrow alley. Jonouchi manages to squirt soda in his face as Dragon lunged for the kill, and Jonouchi promptly beats him up. Jonouchi returns the puzzle to Yugi. In the anime, they were fighting over a pipe, and Dragon had nun chucks, yet Jonouchi managed to defeat him anyway. Johnny Gayle, Bob McGuire and "name unknown" Gayle, McGuire and "name unknown" known in the English DDM video game as Charlie Gale, Bickford Gage, "Snipes Crosshair" are three men at KaibaLand who Seto Kaiba tells to play Stardust Shootout against Yugi, Honda, and Jonouchi. Gayle, an American, is a former Green Beret leader. McGuire, another American, is a former SWAT team leader. "Unknown name"'s nationality is also unknown and he is an assassin. Kaiba rigs the game so that the three men on his team have real lasers that cause fatal electric shocks when fired while Yugi and his friends were given toy guns. In the manga, After Anzu and Johji give away the secret about the rigging of the game to her friends, Honda gets a real laser gun from her, tones it down to a non-lethal voltage, and incapacitates McGuire, and the assassin (Jonouchi had previously kicked Gayle in the face). In the anime, a woman is in place of the assassin, and all five members of Yugi's group (Yugi, Honda, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Miho) participate in the game. Miho's timidity led to the downfall of the three Kaiba Corp employees. Hirutani Main article: Hirutani. Imori Imori 「井守」, named Damien Draco in the English version of the DDM video game, is a student at Domino High School who decides to try to overthrow Dark Yugi from his position of the guardian of darkness by challenging Yugi to a game of Dragon Cards. His grandfather found the Dragon Cards while in Manchuria in World War II. Imori wins the first game against regular Yugi, causing his soul to go into the soul-eating jar. Regular Yugi's last minute grab for the puzzle causes Dark Yugi to come out. The second Dragon Cards duel ends with Imori losing. In the manga, Imori's soul gets sucked into the soul-eating jar, to be eaten by twenty-five dragons. Yugi's soul comes out and is re-absorbed into his body unharmed. In the first series anime, Imori played Dragon Cards (remade as Dragon Block) at his house instead of at school, and only the dark part of Imori's soul was eaten. Professor Kanekura Professor Kanekura (金倉), known in DDM as Adriel Wainright, is the curator of Domino Museum, who exhibits the Millennium Puzzle after Yugi agrees to let him exhibit it for one day. At the end of the day, Kanekura tries to sell the puzzle to a non-Japanese person. The person is knocked out or killed by Shadi and Shadi goes into Kanekura's room. In the manga, when Kanekura fails Shadi's tests involving the Scales of Truth, he dies when his soul is consumed by Ammit. In the first series anime, he is driven insane and injured after failing the tests. Mr. Karita Mr. Karita (刈田) or Mr. Titus is a P.E. teacher who harasses Ryo Bakura on his first day at Domino High School; he regrets this after being turned into a miniature by Dark Bakura. Kokurano Kokurano (孤蔵乃; 1st anime name: 孤蔵野) known in as Fortuno in the english DDM video game, is a self-proclaimed psychic in Class 1-A of Domino High School. He gets upset when Yugi says he doesn't believe in psychics and tells him that he will be struck by falling letters. When Yugi goes to the library, the bookstands start to fall on him, but he transforms into Dark Yugi and saves himself. Meanwhile, Kokurano knocked out Anzu with chloroform. Dark Yugi finds a delirious Kokurano and challenges him to a game. In the manga, Kokurano tries to use his powers to lift the bottle, but winds up knocking himself out with it. In the anime, he loses a game involving many bottles falling down. Yugi flees the scene with Anzu. Kujirada Kujirada 「鯨田」, known as Beluga in the English version of the DDM video game, is a snobby classmate of Yugi's at Domino High School. Kujirada gets a "Black Star", an aggressive secret "digital pet" (styled after Tamagotchi). In the manga, The Black Star, which had lived for two months while other pets only live for twenty-one days, turns on his master. The monster commands Kujirada to link up with other people's devices so the monster can eat other people's digital pets. Jonouchi's pet, and Anzu's pet, "Peachy" (Sumomo-chan) are eaten. Yugi's pet, "Yu2", fights back and destroys Kujirada's monster. In the anime, Kujirada's monster first eats Anzu's pet, and then Jonouchi's pet after Jonouchi's pet battles Kujirada's monster. But Honda's pet sweeps up Kujirada's monster (though in the manga, Honda didn't have a digital pet). Kujirada appears to be bullying a student named Haiyama but it is revealed that Haiyama was manipulating Kujirada. Playing Card Bomber "Playing card bomber" 「連続爆弾魔」, known in the English Dungeon Dice Monsters video game as Tick-Tock, is a nickname for a man who sets off a string of bombs in Domino. His third attack at the Domino Mall kills eight people. His fourth threatens Anzu's life. In the manga, Dark Yugi saves her life by playing clock solitaire without getting four threes. Afterwards, Dark Yugi reveals where the bomber was to the chief of police, leading to his arrest. In the anime, the bomber has a game involving balloons, Anzu and other passengers are spared. When the game mandates that the bomber is supposed to kill himself, he refuses. Yugi places a penalty game on him, making him go berserk, causing him to fall out of his car; the bomber is therefore arrested by the police. Prisoner 777 Prisoner 777 known in the English version of the DDM video game as Jackpot, is a convict prisoner numbered "777", who escaped from the Domino Police station with a stolen handgun after killing a guard. He holds Anzu hostage at the Burger World restaurant. After blindfolding her, he tells Yugi to get him Lucky Stripes cigarettes and booze. When Anzu yells help for Yugi, he slams her down. Dark Yugi comes out and challenges him to a game. The man aims his gun at Yugi and tells him that he will die after he lights his cigarette. While he is pouring the vodka, Yugi places the lighter on the man's hand. Yugi explains that the Russian vodka is 90% alcohol and that pulling the trigger would cause the lighter to fall into the vodka. In the manga, the man is horrified while he is overfilling his vodka. Yugi leads Anzu away as the cigarette drops from the convict's mouth and lights the vodka ablaze; the convict is set on fire. In the anime, Honda and Miho are working with Anzu, and the prisoner, named Jiro the Yellow Spider 「女郎蜘蛛のジロウ」, is the manager of the restaurant. He disguises himself as Tetsu Tasaki a.k.a. "Tetsu the Hedgehog", another criminal, while committing several robberies. Eventually Jiro is exposed and he points a gun at Anzu. After Yugi places the lighter on his hand, Jiro disarms and turns off the lighter. Yugi puts a penalty game on him because he moved more than one finger, and the criminal thinks he is set on fire. The story of Anzu's first encounter with Dark Yugi changes in the second Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Professor Yoshimori Professor Yoshimori 「吉森」 known in the English Dungeon Dice Monsters as Professor Jeremy Harrison, is a Domino University professor who is into archaeology. He is friends with Sugoroku Mutou. Dark Master Zorc Dark Master Zorc (闇の支配者 ゾーク, Zōku) is a dark spirit that is in the Millennium Ring. Bakura sets him up as the "boss" of the game of "Monster World" he plays with Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu. In the game, Zorc had terrorized the village after killing its king, and it is up to the player characters "Yugi", "Joey", "Hiroto", and "Anzu" to defeat him. In the Japanese anime, Miho is also one of the characters, while she isn't one of the characters in the manga. There is a Ritual Monster card made after him called "Dark Master - Zorc". Zorc Necrophades may have been based on this character. Manga and second series anime characters Aknamkanon Aknamkanon known in Japan as Akhenamkhanen (アクナムカノン, Akunamukanon), is the father of Pharaoh Atem in Ancient Egypt. Thief Bakura blames the late Akhenamkhanen for killing his village, Kul Elna, to make the Millennium Items; Bakura did not know that it was Akhenaden who was responsible for the massacre, although he did know that he participated in it. When Akhenamkhanen finds out about the massacre, he sacrifices himself to the gods of Egypt as a penance, asking only for his son's safety from their wrath in return. Akhenamkhanen speaks with Atem through his sacrophagus during his first battle with Bakura, and his instructions made Atem summon the Egyptian God Obelisk the Tormentor. His next appearance is in the village of Kul Elna, where his spirit protects Atem from the vengeful spirits of those who were slain in Kul Elna village. During the Ceremonial Battle, Akhenamkhanen is seen waiting for his son as he passes into the door between life and death along with the other guardians. Akhenadin Main article: Akhenaden. Bobasa Bobasa 「ボバサ」 is a comic relief Non-Player Character in the Dark RPG that Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura play in the Millennium World story arc. He is a key switch that can lead the player to where the Pharaoh's name is if the player gives him enough food to eat. In the manga, Bobasa is a member of an Egyptian cult that protects the Millennium Items. He has the Scales and the Key. Bobasa protects the items by placing them on his abnormally-shaped chest and locking his clothes. He then swallows the key, and is able to regurgitate the key at will. Also in the manga, he is actually Hassan, where they are different people in the anime. Bonz, Sid, and Zygor Main article: Bonz, Sid, and Zygor. Cecelia Pegasus Cecelia Pegasus, known as Cyndia (シンディア, Shindia) in the manga and Japanese anime, is Pegasus's lost love. Cyndia first met him at a party thrown by his businessman father in Las Vegas fourteen years ago. Cyndia and Pegasus were married and Pegasus, an artist at the time, constantly drew pictures of his love. However, Cyndia died of a disease (This is the first time someone actually dies in the English version), and this prompted Pegasus to search for a way to bring her back, ultimately culminating in his acquiring of the Millennium Eye from Shadi. Pegasus' feelings towards his beloved were eventually revealed to Yugi Muto and his friends after they found Pegasus' diary, which displayed his emotions. A possible reason on why Cyndia's name was changed in the English anime is because "Cyndia Crawford" resembles "Cindy Crawford". ("Crawford" is also Pegasus' surname in the Japanese versions). Croquet Mr. Croquet, known in the Japanese version as Mr. Crocketts (Mr. クロケッツ, Kurokettsu), is the right-hand man of Pegasus. His duties includes relaying the progress of Pegasus' plans, often unknowingly stating the obvious to his boss (who, with the use of the Millennium Eye and keen intuition, usually predicts the outcome of a situation he's involved with before Croquet can inform him of it). At one point in the English anime translation, Pegasus punishes Croquet for his multiple failures by threatening to 'lock him away...again', which leaves one to speculate whether or not Croquet had also experienced his soul being trapped in a card by Pegasus, or if he was the victim of another form of confinement altogether. Croquet reappears in Yu-Gi-Oh! R, though he "vanishes" after Yugi defeats Gekkou Tenma. The Death Imitator The Death Imitator, known in the English video games as the Mimic of Doom was one of Pegasus' hired Player Killers (Eliminators in the English anime dub version). He was either an extremely talented master of disguise or, more likely, a shapeshifter. He even seemed capable of altering his own body weight. His true form was that of an ugly, obese clown who dressed up as Kaiba to duel Yugi. He claimed that Kaiba was dead and that he was Kaiba's ghost back for revenge (in the dub, he said he was Kaiba's evil half that Yugi sent to the Shadow Realm). The Imitator had taken Kaiba's deck and used it in the duel. Yugi defeated him and used the Millennium Puzzle's power to send the Death Imitator into a coma (in the dub, he drove all evil from the Imitator). In the manga, the Imitator controlled a dummy version of Seto Kaiba that was channeling the real Kaiba. When Yugi won, he made the dummy come to life and beat up the Imitator. The Mimic of Doom used Kaiba's Deck, which was stolen by Pegasus' henchmen. Gebelk Gebelk 「ゲベルク」 is the keeper of the pharaoh's dungeons. Kaiba's butler is the reincarnation of Gebelk. Hassan Hassan (ハサン, Hasan) is a mysterious ancient being and is the messenger of the Egyptian Pharaohs. He made a vow with Atem's father, Akhenamkhanen, to protect his son no matter what. His role in the Dark RPG is that of Dark Yugi's Master Item. It is also possible that Hassan is the past self of Shadi. Arthur Hawkins Arthur Hawkins, known as Arthur Hopkins (アーサー・ホプキンス, Āsā Hopukinsu) in the Japanese anime, is the American best friend of Solomon Muto and the grandfather of Rebecca. His original Japanese name is kept in the English video games. In the manga, Professor Hopkins only appears in a photograph with Sugoroku Mutou, and his name is never revealed. Although he is briefly seen after Rebecca finishes her duel with Yugi, his major appearance is in the Waking the Dragons arc, where he investigated the history of Atlantis and of the Orichalcos. He gives information to Yugi concerning both of them and is instrumental in discovering the location of the lair of Dartz. He also appears during the Grand Championship arc. Kemo Kemo, known as Saruwatari 「猿渡」 in the manga and Japanese anime, is one of Pegasus' suits. He worked for KaibaCorp as one of Seto and Mokuba's private bodyguards, but he was actually working for Industrial Illusions the whole time, gathering information from within Kaiba Corporation and giving it to Pegasus. His first appearance is where he apprehends Mokuba Kaiba after his duel with Yugi and takes him to Pegasus despite the fact Yugi defeated the Mimic of Doom in a duel. He later confronted Kaiba as he entered the island with a gun to his head (which was edited out in the English anime) but Kaiba disarmed him with a card. He then forces Saruwatari to take him to where Mokuba's cell is and Saruwatari does so. He later acts as the guard at the entrance to Pegasus' castle and attempts to stop the group from entering since half of them are not duelists but Mai Valentine stops him. His last appearance is during the group's first stay in the Virtual World, where he attempts to break into the room where their bodies are. Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor put up a desperate defense to stop them using furniture to block the door. After everyone awoke after Yugi and Kaiba's "Dragon Master Knight" defeated the Big Five's "Five-Headed Dragon", Kemo fled in order to warn the Big Five members. It is likely that he was fired at that point as he is not seen in the series again. Kisara Kisara (キサラ) is a gentle, soft-spoken, and self-sacrificing young woman with pale skin, bluish-white hair, and blue eyes. She carries the spirit of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (referred to simply as the White Dragon) within her. She and Priest Seto share a deep bond. Akhenaden, after he pledged his loyalty to Zorc Necrophades, sealed the Blue-Eyes in a stone tablet, along with Kisara's spirit, only to have her use her dragon to destroy him and free Seto from his control later on. She then gave her power to him, making him the new keeper of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". In the anime, more screen time is given to Kisara and her relationship with Seto, therefore pressing deeper the implication of a romantic undertone. In the manga however, the two share a deep bond which is left heavily to speculation what the actual feelings were, but they seem to border on an implusive, close friendship. Mana : Main article: Mana. Koji "the Spider" Nagumo Koji Nagumo (名蜘蛛 コージ, Nagumo Kōji), known as Stringer in the English Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, is a student in Domino High School. In the manga, Nagumo asks Yugi to play "Monster Fighter" with him while at Domino High School. While playing, Nagumo hits Yugi and takes his gun and monster, Alti. It is revealed that Nagumo is stealing monsters and selling them for ¥30,000 (About $300 US) each. Dark Yugi comes into his store and fights Nagumo and his "Wild Spider" with Katsuya Jonouchi's monster, "Killer Emaada". As the game was a shadow game, Nagumo's face was cracked in the first set, which went to Yugi; the shadow game dictated that the players, instead of the monsters, get damaged in the game. In the second set, Nagumo cheated by kicking Yugi in the side. An enraged Dark Yugi raises the shadow mode to level three. When Nagumo tries to cheat again, his legs are held down by all of the monsters, including his own. Nagumo's soul is purged of the Darkness. Nagumo makes a brief appearance during the Battle City of the manga and the second series anime as a particpant trying to steal cards from the loser of a duel he is in. Seto Kaiba appears and says that Nagumo is able to stay if he is able to defeat him. The duel is not seen; Kaiba unleashes Obelisk the Tormentor and defeats him. Another brief appperance was in the movie, where he was a bystander during Joey's duels at the beginning of the movie. Zorc Necrophades Main article: Zorc Necrophades. Panik Panik, known as Player Killer of Darkness 「「闇」のプレイヤーキラー, Yami no Pureiā Kirā」 in the manga and Japanese anime, is a player eliminator hired by the Duelist Kingdom. He appears to be a rather brutal man and as Yugi Mutou and his group arrive, Mai Valentine has just been defeated by him. In order to salvage the situation and return Mai's Star Chips, Yami Yugi challenges Panik to a Duel. Upon losing, Panik then activates the flame ejectors that are in the ring, attempting to incinerate Yami Yugi. However, Yami Yugi is safe due to the power of the Millennium Puzzle and he inflicts a Mind Crush on Panik. In the English anime, Panik's soul is sent to the Shadow Realm. Espa Roba : Main article: Espa Roba Roland Roland, know as Isono 「磯野」 in the manga and Japanese anime, is one of the Battle City Tournament officials. He also appears to be Kaiba's right-hand man and business advisor, as he appears later in the anime series to help Kaiba manage KaibaCorp. The Sacred Guardians :Main articel: The Sacred Guardians The Sacred Guardians are six priests, Isis, Karim, Mahad, Siamun Muran, Priest Seto and Shada. They guarded Pharaoh Atem 3,000 years ago, in the Dawn of the Duel arc. They each held a Millennium Item at some point. Johnny Steps Johnny Steps, known as Step Johnny (ステップ・ジョニー Suteppu Jonī) in the English manga and Japanes anime, is Téa's dance rival. After cheating in an attempt to beat Téa at a dance game, he attempts to get her on a date. Yami Yugi, who is present with Téa, challenges Johnny to a Duel to determine if he can take her on a date and Johnny agrees. At first, Johnny's Deck seems to have no overall strategy as he summons monsters to the field randomly and forgets basic things such as switching his monsters' modes. Johnny, revealing his ineptness with the game, is confused why "Metalmorph" did not add half of "Dark Magician's" ATK to "Heavy Metal King" as it is supposed to when Yugi answers that it only does so when his monster attacks. Johnny then recognizes Yugi as the King of Games and the one who defeated Pegasus and flees when being faced with such a powerful opponent. Téa confronts him about running away and it is shown here than Johnny, despite his air of being popular, has no real friends. Téa consoles him and sends him off with more self-confidence than he had before. Johnny plays a Music & Dance-themed Deck with "Musician King" as his Signature Card. Mako Tsunami Main article: Mako Tsunami. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters